Yesterday Was Hard On All Of Us
by oatsandroses
Summary: Sometimes a simple fight could lead you in different directions. STEFONNIE


**A/N: I miss uploading! I am working on several stories at a time right now and I promised myself long ago that I won't upload stories unless they're complete because I hate falling in love with a story and then the author never completes it so I don't want to do that with you guys (again (for some of you)). Anyway, here's a one-shot inspired by and incorporated lyrics to one of my favorites songs at the moment 'Yesterday Was Hard On All Of Us' by FINK hence the title. I encourage you all to give it a listen either before or after if you can! But without further or ado...**

* * *

His eyes opened coming faced with her sleeping face. He let out a breath then moved his hand to the side of her face, feeling himself become overcome with emotion. Her eyes shortly opened, too quickly for him to move his hand away. Bonnie smiled placing her hand on top of his and caressed the back of it with her thumb. His mouth opened, but nothing was spoken due to their door opening by the hands of their son. They chuckled as he climbed on their bed, lying between them with his face looking upward.

"Everything okay?" Stefan asked.

"I'm just tired."

Bonnie smiled. "I hate to say it, but I hope you get tired more often, the last time you did this, you were at least ten."

He smiled. "What can I say, I was feeling a little nostalgic." He looked over at his mother and closed his eyes once she kissed his forehead.

"Are you hungry? I can make us breakfast like old times,"

"I could eat, yeah." He sat up. "I'll go groom myself."

"I'll go make breakfast," Bonnie got up from the bed and they both shortly walked out of the room.

Stefan took a shower then got dressed before joining his wife downstairs in the kitchen. He stood beside her, watching her mix eggs in a pan. He exhaled.

"Yesterday was—"

"I know,"

"Where do we go from here?"

Their eyes met, filling with tears, not daring to let one slip having their only purpose to moisture their eyes. "Is it even real or just something we think we know?"

She watched his eyes. "It's real,"

Stefan opened his mouth but closed it seeing Evan walk into the kitchen. "Everything smells so good, I can't wait. I need to build up my appetite."

"Where are you going now? Cause if it's the same as yesterday, you know I'm out. Just so you know."

He chuckled. "You didn't enjoy the bike trail?"

"Not as much as I would've hoped. Which brings me to ask, is Emily coming over later?"

"Uh we didn't really discuss it but now that you say something, I should call her. I'll be back."

Stefan watched his son leave before resuming their conversation. "Why?"

She sighed, thinking. "Because… because our paths they crossed, and now heading in different directions. It's like you're heading left while I'm heading right."

"Bonnie—" he stood frozen feeling his wife wrap her arms around his body, squeezing. He broke the ice, moving his arms around her, resting his head on top of hers.

"This is going to be hard on all of us. I don't want it to ruin us. You're still the best man I've ever known, not sure if that'll ever change."

He hugged her tighter then moved his head feeling hers move to look up at him. Stefan leans in meeting their lips and shortly their mouths opened to each other, kissing one another deeply until they had to pull away due to their son's protest.

...

"Who can we trust from here? Who can we trust?" Emily questioned aloud, pinching her non-existent beard.

Evan smiles watching her glowing face, feeling his heart slow to a steady rhythm because she was just breathtaking. He felt to be one of the luckiest men on this earth.

"You're staring at me again," she smiled.

"I'm just in my head trying to figure out are you real or just something from wanderlust."

She smiled then kissed him twice.

"So who can you trust, my dear sweet flower?"

"Who can _you_ trust?"

He chuckled. "A part of me wishes we could go to my parents, but I'm honestly not sure if they'll be completely on board. I mean they love you so much but we're still young and they might not understand."

"Hm. Oh, I can bring Rachel,"

"She'll gossip all over town, it'll never be a secret with her."

"Maybe you're right,"

They shared a laugh.

"How about this, we ask two randoms to be our witnesses. That way no one will be looped into this or someone more jealous of the others because we picked them instead."

"That just might be your best idea yet,"

"No, that was when I gathered up the courage to talk to you for the first time."

They smiled and shared a kiss. He held her face in his hands. "From cradle to grave, from ashes to ashes, from dust to dust. You will be mine forever."

"You promise?"

"I promise. Yesterday, our- our paths crossed, we're going in the same direction now, we're at the same point in our lives. I know you're my One."

She watched his eyes, finding his truth. "I love you so much."

"I love you more." He met their lips, kissing her deeply.

...

Bonnie smiled watching the two from the kitchen window then closed her eyes, feeling his arms wrap around her from behind. His touch still electrified her skin, warming her up like she just sank into a hot bath after standing in the snow. Painful, but also exactly what you were yearning for. A part of her now wishing that she didn't accept his kiss because it's confusing her. It's a battle of who could she trust; her heart or her guts and even those feelings are jumbled up.

"Did you hear me?"

"What?" She turned to him.

"I said those two seem to be in love,"

She smiled turning back towards the window. "Definitely. I'm happy he has her."

"Me too."

"Come upstairs with me?"

He nodded then took her hand as they both started toward the stairs. She could hear her heart beating, looked down to see if it was visible underneath her skin. Once he let go of her hand, it started slowing.

Stefan closed the door behind him and watched her as she was clearly thinking about something. Her eyes down, somewhat of a worried look on her face. He wanted to question her on what was thinking about, but decided against it and walked over to their bed to sit. Watching her in her head made him get into his.

_Because our paths they crossed_— he wouldn't take it that far. They had a fight, everyone does and maybe things were said that crossed a line but it wasn't the first time, not by a long shot but the only difference is that it didn't end with an apology and sex. Although in a strange way what was said instead is an apology. Apologizing for not being enough so they let you free. Him agreeing as to accepting that apology and afterward sleeping in the same bed to know there are no hard feelings as sex would provide. All of this was in some way a weirdly performed apology the next thing they needed to figure out is if it was a genuine apology from the heart or was it said just to be said.

_Yesterday was hard on all of us_— was it really? The idea of it came naturally, she said it, he agreed with no protest or questions about it. The choice- that's easy, it's sticking to it which is hard. Especially after today. Today, today is hard, at least it is for him.

His eyes looked up meeting hers, she's looking at him worriedly and he quickly apologizes, holding her face. "I was just deep in my head."

She nodded. "I get it."

"Can you answer a question for me? Honestly?"

"Yes,"

"How- how do you feel about me? Right now, today."

"Um," she thought, not really expecting such a question. "I have mixed emotions. When we kissed I- I never wanted it to end and when you held me earlier, my body felt sparks and I started regretting kissing you back because this isn't how you're supposed to feel after everything,"

"Then maybe this "everything" wasn't meant to be. Maybe it wasn't said genuinely. Maybe it was just said to be said."

"Are you asking me?"

"I'm just thinking out loud."

"Well, in the moment when I said it- or questioned it, I meant it. One hundred percent. You didn't seem to care."

"Because I was angry, okay? We both were. Today you're my wife and today I don't want that to change."

"What about tomorrow? And the next day, and the day after that? Today doesn't matter—"

"Today matters more than tomorrow. We have today, we're living it. We can't be so sure about tomorrow."

"Are you happy? Truly happy?"

"Is anyone ever?"

"So no,"

"Not right now, no, because we're having this conversation, but being with you brings me happiness. It brings me a lot of things."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying let's have today and worry about tomorrow tomorrow."

"I don't think I can do that,"

"Why?"

"Because that's just not the way I am. I think about the future, sometimes it's all I think about. Maybe we shouldn't take it as far as we said yesterday, but maybe we should still have some space."

He watched her eyes, knowing should wouldn't back down from this. "If that's what you need."

She nodded.

...

Evan paces back and forth across the bathroom door as she was getting dressed. It didn't take him much time to change out of his clothes and into black slacks, a light blue button-down, and black vans, as requested by his love. No tie, first couple of buttons undone.

"You ready?" She questioned from behind the door.

He stopped in his tracks and as he answered positively, his heart started beating out of his chest seeing the knob twist. He closed his eyes then opened them, only to take an involuntary step back, feeling as if he got the wind knocked out of him. Emily smiles widely, dressed in white, her eyes filling with tears at his emotions and giggled some as he rushed up to kiss her, holding her face.

"I'm so lucky."

She smiled and kissed him back. "Where do we go from here?" She shortly smiled when he didn't respond she figures because he was too busy watching her eyes. "Babe?"

"Huh, what?"

She chuckled. "Where do we go? Did you find the place?"

"Oh, yeah. It's about an hour away."

She smiled. "Does it cost any money?"

"If so I hope it's not too much. I don't have a lot and nothing I can really sell for cash."

She chuckled. "That's for sure,"

"Hey." He tickled her and she laughed, covering her mouth with her hand. They looked over, hearing his parents' door open and rushed into his room, quickly closing the door. He shook his head for she was still giggling then kissed her a few times to calm her down. "You make me really happy, you know that?"

"You make me happy too."

He watched her eyes then met their lips again, walking forward as she backward towards his bed. He slipped his hand up her dress, stroking her thigh, having them both moan in pleasure. "Wait," she moved her head away.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, it's okay. We're just so close, I don't want to break my promise."

"I'm sorry I—"

"Babe, it's okay. We just need to figure out how do we get out of here with your parents walking around downstairs."

"I probably should've had us change in the downstairs bathroom."

She chuckled. "Probably. Tell you what, you go first, figure out where your parents are and signal me down once it's clear and we can slip out."

"Okay," he kissed her, before helping her up.

Evan acted as if he was a policeman forming the shape of a gun with his hands, peering over corners, making sure they were clear before signing such to Emily like it was rehearsed. She shook her head but walked behind him to the top of the stairs and watched as he slowly walked down them, leaning over to the left, looking into their living room then to the right which is the hallway leading to the kitchen. He signaled her down and she quickly came and together, they slipped out of the house.

...

Bonnie took her lasagna out of the oven, then worked on the salad. Evan had requested they eat together as a family tonight and she had a feeling that they were going to tell them that they got engaged. She would be happy for them but hopes that they wait a couple of years to get married so they're older and more mature for it. She looked over her shoulder seeing Stefan set the table for four and let out a breath through her nose before continuing to chop the carrots.

She's not sure on how their relationship will be after this. She will always love him no matter what and would yearn for him to continue to be in her life but she's not sure if he'll feel the same way. She took a deep breath hearing the two walk through the door. Bonnie turned and smiled, seeing them in their own little world before returning to reality.

"Hey, guys,"

"Hey, mom," Evan kisses her forehead. "Everything smells so good."

"I'm almost finished with the salad, you two go sit, I'll be done in a minute."

"You need help with anything?" Emily asked.

"No, I'm fine, thanks."

She nodded then went to join the men at the table.

Evan held back his frown, noticing a sadness in his father's eyes. Now that he thinks about it, he's not acting as animated as he usually does and it's taken his excitement about telling his parents the good news down further and further. He looks over at his mom as she sits down, joining them and narrows his eyes at the distance between them. Usually, his father would've moved his hand to her thigh or they would've shared a kiss by now but since nothing his happening, he's starting to get worried. "Is everything okay?" Everything was fine this morning. They were side by side, facing each other in bed, making out like teenagers before breakfast, he assumes possibly having sex as Emily got changed into her dress because that's usually only when they would close their bedroom door.

"Why do you ask?" Bonnie questions.

"Your mom and I are taking some time apart,"

"Stefan," she looked over at him with wide eyes.

"We had to tell him sooner or later."

"And I would've said later,"

"Right, because you're making all the decisions around here."

"Mom, Dad, please. I don't get it, you were so happy this morning-"

"We hadn't had the chance to talk yet."

"Still, I mean this is the kind of decision you can't just decide in five minutes."

"Sometimes when things have been building, five minutes is all it takes,"

"So things have been building up for you?" Stefan looked over at her.

"That's not what I'm—" she took a deep breath then exhaled. "We had a fight yesterday and our paths started crossing and-"

"So did Emily and I but we got through it. It was hard fighting but we realized, in the end, we realized that we were fighting for the same thing and now- now we're married."

"Congratulations, son,"

"What do you mean married?"

"Thanks, dad, we went to the courthouse and got married tonight."

"Why didn't- why did you exclude us? Me?"

"Because this is something that we wanted and I was scared that if I told you- the both of you that you all wouldn't approve. Or at least bring the mood down by questioning everything."

Bonnie ran her fingers through her hair, placing her elbows on the table so her head is facing down. "I'm sorry," she sniffed in. "Everything is just so messy." She looked up, showing everyone her tears. "I am happy for you both, I just– I wanted to be there but I get it."

"Look, yesterday was hard on all of us, even harder today but we have to work through it, you have to work through it."

"The way we're working through it is by taking a step back and figuring out exactly what we want. We're just spending some time apart, no one said it was permanent yet."

Evan exhaled then shifted his eyes over to his dad. He could see the pain and hurt radiating through his eyes so much so that he had to look away. He wonders what made his mom feel this way, what made her want to take a step back and if Emily wasn't sitting beside him, he would've asked. "Okay. So what does this mean now?"

"Your father will be staying with his brother for a little bit until we can figure things out."

"Can I stay with Emily?"

"If that's what you want, yes. You two are married now after all."

He nodded. "Then I think we're just gonna go," he stood and Emily took his hand when he offered it.

"I'll go pack my things," Stefan stood.

Bonnie closed her eyes as a tear escaped her left eye now being completely alone.


End file.
